LG Millard
| music = " " by | affiliation = Face (currently) | current_efeds = ICW | previous_efeds = Brutal Wrestling Federation, xXx Wrestling, Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation, Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation. | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Aerial, Technical, Hardcore | trainer = Danny Dieman | debut = April 9, 2001 | accomplishments = ICW Undisputed World Champion (1x), SNK World Heavyweight Champion (1x), TNT World Heavyweight Championship (1x), SNK World Cruiserweight Champion (1x), BWF World Heavyweight Champion (2x), xXx Champion (1x), CGWF World Heavyweight Champion (1x), HPWF World Tag Team Champion (1x)(With Big Jimmy) | retired = }} LG Millard is an Australian professional wrestler, currently competing in Intense Championship Wrestling (ICW). He is known for his high-risk moves, and his patented signature moves, The Markout, The Anaconda Choke and The NovoDriver. He is the most decorated champion in ICW history, and has won a total of 8 singles World Titles. ---- The Beginning Millard was born February 3, 1984 in Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia. He grew up interested in various sports, excelling in many. At age 9, he first saw wrestling at a birthday party, the WrestleMania 13 submission match between Bret Hart and Steve Austin. At age 15, he began training with a local wrestling school, SWA. It was in the Aussie indys that he would have his first of many Australian Deathmatches, a contest he made famous around the world. By age 17, he was wrestling in Mexico and Japan under the name Edicius (Suicide backwards), winning two Junior Heavyweight Titles in Japan. He then moved to USA, where he would be signed by Desperado and Ocheeva to ICW, Intense Championship Wrestling. ---- Intense Championship Wrestling (2002- Present) Millard made his first appearance in ICW as a heel in the epic 15 man gauntlet battle royal on the first ever SNK, which was to crown the first SNK World Champion. He lasted until the final four, eliminating two men, before being tossed over the rope by Desperado, landing on two other eliminated competitors on the floor. The next week, Millard's one on one debut would take place, where he would defeat Namco after a brutal NovoCutter on a set up steel chair that Millard brought into the match. Due to this win, LG would go into title contention. The next SNK he would take on Tripp in a number one contenders match for the TV Title. After a gruelling match, Millard would lose after two Nightmare Spears. However, he proved himself in this match, and after forcing NVX to tap out to the Anaconda Choke, he would get another number one contenders match, this time for the Cruiserweight Title, at FaceOff against Tony Edison. He would win this match via submission with the Southern Cross Clutch. The next week, he would defeat DC Miller, who was leaving the company, for the World Cruiserweight Championship in a steel cage match after a Showstealing Splash from the top of the cage. Millard would defend the title on SNK against El Demo, winning after the Markout. At Christmas Chaos, an injured Millard would lose the title to childhood friend Dr Tre in a ladder match. The injury he suffered before the match to his right ankle, as well as the injuries sustained in the PPV match would keep him out for a couple of weeks, before he came back, turning face in a promo with Team Tre, and then winning a 4 way cage match over Purest, Desperado and El Demo via pinfall on El Demo after the Death From Above to get a title shot at Valentines Bash against Tony Edison, who had won the title on a fluke. At the PPV, Millard would win the SNK World Title after an Avalanche Markout. He would then defend the title against Edison on SNK, winning after an awe-inspiring combination of kicks, and then the Anaconda Choke. It was at this time that SNK and TNT would be merged, with one ICW roster, who would appear on both shows. Hence, the titles had to be unified. SNK World Champ Millard would face his TNT equivalent, Evan aka Fallen Angel. LG cut a promo where he insulted Evan and challeneged him to 'step up' and make the match a tables, ladders and chairs (TLC) match, that would end only in pinfall or submission. The TNT Champion agreed by attacking LG with a chair, before setting up a ladder and leg dropping Millard through a table from near the top of the 8 ft ladder. At March Mayhem, Millard won the title after he, Big Jimmy, AJ Scally, Steve Williams and Chris Carlington pushed Evan off a ladder through four stacked tables at ringside, before a Markout in the ring for the pin, and to become the TNT and SNK Champion, a title later renamed the ICW Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. Evan was angered over the assault from Millard's childhood friends, and challenged them to a 5 on 5 one hour iron man match, with falls counting anywhere. Millard agreed on the behalf of his team, and they faced Evan, Darnez FC, Reeves, D-Boy and Grockadoc at Driven To Success. Millard would team with Chris Carlington against Evan and Darnez on SNK the night before the PPV, the match ending in a no contest after interference, which turned into a huge brawl between the 10 men. At the PPV event, the teams would go to a 6-6 draw, Millard gaining the final fall after hitting Evan's signature Flying High move (swanton/senton bomb) from part of the set, making the score 6-6 after being 6-3 to Team Evan just three minutes from the hour mark. Desperado then announced that at Gang Warz, the teams would square off in the first ever Hellimination Cage Match, an idea LG came up with behind the scenes. After more brawling through the weeks, Team Millard won the jaw-dropping finale to the feud in a shutout, LG getting the final elmination after a NovoCutter through a table on Reeves as both men hung from the cage roof. Just days later, on TNT, Scally would turn on the group, his attack finishing with a Scally Slam (uranage slam) to Millard onto a steel chair. They would clash at Watch Your Back for LG's World Title. At the event, LG would just pull out the win, reversing the Scall Slam into a small package pinning combination to retain his title. On SNK, Scally would challenge Millard to a steel chain match later that night, with Scally winning after king-hitting LG with the chain and pinning him. ICW's next PPV, and Millard's next title defense took place at European Invasion, live from England. In the four way dance (elimination rules), Millard would have to compete against Big Jimmy, Scally and Evan. After BJ and Scally had been beaten, Scally would return to the ring to screw Millard out of the title, hitting him with a chair, allowing 'The Fallen Angel' to win the championship. Millard snapped on the next TNT, beating on everyone in sight after Scally had decided not to show up at the arena. However, he later did show up, attacking LG from behind and throwing him through a table from where Millard was standing on the turnbuckle. This lead to an Australian Deathmatch (Texas Death Match rules) that Millard had made famous earlier in his career, that would take place at Payback Time. In a crazy spectacle, Millard would win after dropping Scally off the stage with a Scally Slam, and then hitting the Showstealing Splash off a lighting truss high above to get the pin and keep Scally down for the ten count. Unfortunately, LG suffered various injuries during this match, that kept him out for the next pay-per-view, Road To The Top. However, he would cut a promo at the event, where he would be attacked by Dr Tre. This led to a match between the two at Ultimate Glory, with LG winning after he debuted the NovoDriver, a move he had previously only used in Japan and Mexico. Previous Promotions Brutal Wrestling Federation xXx Wrestling LG secretly joined xXx Wrestling the week of BWF's Brutality show, debuting at xXx's first show, the Saturday night special Dawn Rising, where he came out before the tag team main event and cut a promo, with 'The Unofficial xXx Championship'. On xXx's weekly television show, Eruption, he challenged xXx Owner Dr Tre for a xXx Championship vs Unofficial xXx Championship match at their first PPV, xXxcellence, and Tre accepted. At xXxcellence, Millard was able to make Tre submit to the Anaconda Choke to unify the two titles as the xXx World Championship. He then defended the belt successfully in a four way match against Tre, Big Jimmy and AJ Scally on Eruption two weeks later, pinning Scally with The Death From Above before the company shut down and filed for bankruptcy. ---- Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation Millard later signed a contract with BWF's successor, HPWF. Grockadoc tried to make HPWF more attractive for fans by having no disqualifications in any matches, and on the first weekly Resillience, Millard, as a face, pinned Darnez Fc after using the no-DQ stipulation to full effect with multiple weapons, finishing him with Xtreme Special 2 off the ropes onto a trash can. Before HPWF's first PPV, it was announced that the HPWF Tag Team Champions would be decided at the PPV, Divide and Conquer. Millard and childhood friend Big Jimmy decided to team for the three round, 8 team tournemant, with the semi finals and final to take place at Divide and Conquer. Millard and BJ, known as The Novocastrian Connection had the perfect combination of strength, power, technical skills, determination and hardcore ability that allowed them to make the final, where they took on Ultimate Evil (AJ Scally and Nightmare) for the titles in a street fight, with all men dressed as they came, in jeans and t-shirts, which ended up being strewn with blood. In this match, Jimmy would pin Scally after he and LG nailed their impactful finishing move, the Fatal Connection. The two would defend the titles successfully against Ultimate Evil, Darnez FC and NVX on television and D-Boy and Mr Hall on PPV, who they defeated with their dangerous move, Brain Damage Guaranteed in an unbeleviable match, before they vacated the titles upon leaving HPWF before the group's third PPV. With HPWF barely surviving nowadays, Millard said he was 'happy to have made the right decision' and said he didn't know if HPWF was still alive in an interview with Power Slam magazine. ---- Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation/Worldwide Professional Wrestling In October 2008, Millard helped Big Jimmy create CGWF, and made an on-screen appearance on their first Thunderclap show. At the time, it was unknown as to whether Millard would wrestle for CGWF, but his in ring debut took place on the second Thunderclap as Danny Stevenson's mystery partner against Mike Vegas and Ravage in the main event. It is believed that his wrestling debut was pushed forward considerably, due to unforeseen circumstances. However, before the match, Stevenson was taken out, making it a handicap match. Despite these odds, Millard was able to win the match, making Ravage submit to the Southern Cross Clutch. The next week, Millard and Stevenson defeated The Fealess Killaz, Dakondemmed and Phenomena, when they nailed an Identity Check(Spinning Fireman's Carry Knee Facebuster)/Showstealing Splash combination. Millard's third match was a number one contender's match against Dakon, the winner taking on Dave Carter at Highway To Hell. Millard won the match after hitting the Markout, and went on to face Carter for the title. At the pay-per-view, Millard and Carter would go to the limit, with several high risk moves around ringside and into the crowd leaving both men bruised and battered, and LG ending up bloody, and unable to hit the Cruel Twist due to a lack of strength. In the end, however, Millard scored the win after The Death From Above with Carter in the tree of woe for the pin. Just two days after this reasonably successful PPV, CGWF merged with another promotion run by former ICW wrestlers, and then relocated. Millard would join WPW, and won a few matches over top stars, before leaving the company due to bad management. In Wrestling Finishing and Signature Moves